prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:123456123456
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Lechero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 22:25, December 16, 2010 * Tried to leave a message but your talk page is locked against editing. Thank you for the update to Lechero, but the edit you made doesn't make sense because it's only part of the story. He doesn't dress like a milkman all the time as your edit implies, but rather on one occasion to mete justice for his mother's rape when the authorities wouldn't take action against a rich, white man. 123456123456 22:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) *do it yourself instead of saying that I don't do it right.--Station7 14:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) **I didn't edit the page because it was locked, so I was relaying what I would have added if I had access. No offense intended. 123456123456 14:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) You can edit it, i don't know what the problem is.--Station7 15:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *No, I can't edit it. I get "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing. You can view and copy the source of this page:" 123456123456 15:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe you. It's only blocked for anons people, not for registered people. --Station7 16:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *It's weird, because although I have a strange user name (I flaked on what to choose), I am registered and logged in. I've edited a different page now with no drama. 123456123456 16:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I saw it. Try it again ;) --Station7 16:10, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *Same locked message :( 123456123456 16:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Use . Otherwise I don't know. I can edit the page.--Station7 16:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *Done. Thanks for your help. 123456123456 16:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) **Wikia replied: "The Lechero article has been locked to prevent new and unregistered users from editing. Once you've been on the site a few more days you should find that it becomes unlocked to you and you'll be able to edit. Sorry for the inconvenience in needing to wait. Sometimes admins need to lock pages in this way to prevent vandalism which mainly comes from unregistered or very newly-registered accounts." This is why you, a seasoned editor, could edit it, but I could not as a new one. 123456123456 13:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, i have protected it. There is some much that needs to be protected or not, and he's a main character. Or you write something and I pass it on the article :) -- 14:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm glad you edited Lechero! Happy editing :) --Station7 21:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::*I'll help a bit more after the Holidays, but thanks for helping me get straightened out. :) 123456123456 01:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC)